The Wolf Guardian
by InsaneXPrincess
Summary: Title may change. Summary inside. Its my first story so I would love some advice and constructive criticism! Please be gentle and don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Emma Grey's normal life is suddenly ripped away when her parents disappear while on vacation and she is sent to live with her estranged half-brother in Craig, located in Prince of Wales Island, Alaska. There she meets a very strange boy and learns that things may not be what they seem and she learns some strange things about herself as well.**

* * *

><p>It was a windy, overcast, November day on Prince of Wales Island, Alaska. Passengers were currently unloading off a ferry from the mainland. Seventeen-year-old Emma Grey was one of them.<p>

Wide green eyes scanned over the crowd, looking for a familiar face. A man, maybe in his late 20s, waved at her to catch her attention. He had the same green eyes, though they were more blue-green than forest green like Emma's blonde locks. He greeted Emma with an awkward but warm one armed hug.

"It's good to see you, Emma," he said.

"You too, Will." She replied with an awkward forced smile.

"Let's get your things in the truck. We have quite a drive to start."

Emma followed her older brother out of the harbor and into the parking lot to his old beat up Chevy truck.

"How was your trip" he asked. "Fine."

"Oh that's good."

The drive was filled with awkward silence. It wasn't even in the half-hour mark before she put on her headphones. After driving through misty mountains covered in towering evergreens, Emma began to see signs of civilization. She saw houses every other mile or two. Soon they arrived in town. It was definitely small, and old.

"See that building there? That's your new school. Not a bad place. Pretty small." Will pointed toward a series of buildings. They were all red brick and, like the rest of the town, looked old. "You're starting tomorrow."

When they finally arrived at, the house it was about midafternoon. The house was actually an old refurbished lighthouse made into a home. The white paint was faded and chipped, and the wooden front porch looked rickety and worn. There was a tower with a long dead light at the top. Will noticed his little sister looking up at the bulbs." There is a room that was built just below that. It had windows installed and everything and it has a great view. That'll be your room," he said.

The inside of the house was different than the outside. It looked old, but not in bad shape. There were oak wood floors, and the windows were large and swung open with shutters.

Will said, "Why don't you go upstairs to check out your new room?"

Emma went up the spiraling stairs of the tower until she came to the door. She went through the doorway and into the room. It was small but had plenty of space. On one side of the room, there was in old-fashioned, iron framed, daybed. Across it on the other side was a single vast window that took up the majority of the wall. It opened up in the middle and looked out off the rocky coast and over the cold gray churning waves. It even had a sitting area set below it.

She was sitting at the window, gazing out at the waves, when she spotted a lone figure out walking on the beach. Emma looked closer and saw it was a young man. Everything about him was dark, the clothes he was wearing and his dark hair. He was even wearing sunglasses, dark tinted aviators, even though it was overcast.

She watched him make his way down the rocky beach until he came to the tree line. Almost as if he could sense her watching him he turned around and looked right at her. Emma gasped in surprise and then he disappeared into the trees.

She was still looking out trying to see if the strange boy would reappear, when her brother came in abruptly, startling her. Will noticed her jump and he sheepishly said "Sorry about that. I guess I should learn how to knock. Anyway, lunch will be soon. I'll let you unpack then." He silently left the room and closed the door. When she looked back out the window, the boy still had not reappeared. Emma sighed and left the window and went to her suitcase lying on the bed to unpack.

* * *

><p>The next morning came all too soon for Emma. She had gotten very little sleep and was left tossing and turning all night. For some unknown reason, she could not get the boy on the beach out of her mind. She didn't get a very good look, but he looked to be about her age, maybe older. Maybe he would be at her school…<p>

Emma was woken by her screaming alarm clock. She lifted her tired head off her pillow to look outside. The sky was a dark blue bruise outside, probably another overcast day. Apparently there were not a lot of sunny days and Craig, Alaska. That was fine for her. She enjoyed rainy, dreary days. Less light to burn her sensitive pale skin and to give her migraines.

She forced herself out of bed, knowing that if she didn't, she would fall back asleep and be late for her first day at her new school.

New school.

Emma was less than excited. She was not ready to answer all the questions that would be sure to come. Students and faculty alike would want to know why she moved all the way up here in Alaska from southern Colorado to live with her estranged half-brother she barely knew. They would ask her where her parents were… She wasn't ready to confront that particular subject just yet. She couldn't give them an answer anyway. She hasn't the slightest idea where they were, or if they were even alive.

There were no bodies to bury. They had a memorial service for them. Her parents had gone on a cruise vacation to Italy and never returned. Everyone had just assumed they had been martyred by foreign criminals. The only known family that Emma had was her father son, her half-brother William Grey. She had met him only once that she could remember. One Christmas when she was five years old, he had come down for one day with an ancient withered old woman that Emma was told, was his great aunt that he lived with. After that they exchanged e-mails and one or two phone calls for a few years, but then after that, the e-mails became sparse more and more until they just stopped.

Now she had to move all the way up to Alaska. And now she was getting ready to go to a completely new school. This wasn't the first time she'd gone to a new school. When she was elementary, they moved several times to different places all over the country, until about her freshman year of high school, they decided to settle down in southern Colorado. Everything was great. Emma was actually making real friends and enjoying high school, until this happen and she was moved again. And worse, in the middle of her junior year.

After a quick shower and blow drying her hair, she dressed in simple clothes; her favorite shirt, a tight fitting midnight blue long sleeved shirt with a dark gray timber wolf on the front, it's golden eyes staring at out, and blue jeans with her tennis shoes. Emma never wore makeup and the only jewelry she wore was a charm necklace, a gift from her great grandmother that gave it to her when she was born. It was a simple silver chain with a silver winged wolf on it. Her great-grandmother had been in an immigrant of Ireland and came to the US in her late twenties. She was what is called a pagan and followed the ancient ways of Druidism. She always said Emma was special and blessed. She believed that the wolf was her enternal guardian. Whatever that meant.

When she was ready to leave Emma came down the stairs where Will was waiting for her. They went outside to the old Chevy. The cold November morning was, once again overcast. The sky looked like it was getting ready to let down another shower. "It rains here a lot doesn't it?" asked Emma. "Yes, it does quite a bit," replied her brother. A small but noticeable smile grew on her face. "I'm glad. I like the rain. At least I don't have to worry about putting on sunscreen every time I go outside." Will let out a small chuckle, and said "While you're in school, I'll look for something for you to drive."

That made the smile on her face grow wider. "Really? I never had my own car before. Back in Colorado, I just borrowed whichever of mom and dad's cars that wasn't being used."

"Yeah. It probably won't be anything fancy or pretty but I'll make sure it runs good and it won't be too bad on gas either."

"Thanks, Will."

The two half siblings smiled at each other for a moment. "Oh, looks like we have arrived," said Will. They had stopped in from of the large Main building. There were already kids standing outside the building around the two sets of concrete steps.

Emma took a deep breath and stepped out of the truck. Almost immediately, all eyes were drawn to her. Seeing as it was a small school in a small town, they probably didn't get new kids very often. Emma kept her gaze glued to the ground as she weaved through the crowd of teenagers, to the front doors.

She came to the office and went inside the clear glass door. Sitting behind the desk was an ancient withered lady with frizzy white hair and sagging, watery, blue eyes. She had glasses balanced on the tip of her crooked nose. When Emma walked through the door she looked up with a warm smile. "Um hi, I just started here," said Emma.

"Oh yes, you must be Emma Grey. Hello and welcome to Craig high school. You may call me Ms. Francis." Ms. Francis handed her two slips of paper and another smaller one. "Here is your class schedule, map of the school, and your locker number. Enjoy your first day."

Emma walked out of the office, and into the hallway. The first bell had rang while she was getting her paperwork so the hallway was empty and quiet. She looked at her schedule. Her first class was world history with Mr. White. After navigating through the hallway for a while, she finally found her way to the classroom. When she knocked, a gruff male voice said "Come in." Emma slowly shuffled inside the classroom. The room was full of students while the teacher, a heavyset man with sparse gray hair a steel gray mustache and hard eyes was standing at the front of the room.

"Ah, you must be the new student. You are late. I'll let it slide this time, but make note of my roles in this classroom. Tardiness will not be tolerated. If you have a cell phone, I suggest you put it on my desk until class is dismissed." Emma had one, but it was turned on silent and stash in her bag so she didn't bother with it. "Class, let me introduce our newest student, Emma Grey. You can sit there, next to Mr. Smith." Mr. White pointed towards the back where a boy sat. She walked over to the desk next to this Smith boy. When she reached the desk and sat down, the boy turned to her and gave her a small smile. He had light brown, almost blonde hair, cut shaggy and shoulder length, and bright blue eyes. He offered his hand, with a smile. "Michael. Michael Smith."

She shook his hand lightly and smiled shyly back. "Emma Grey."

"Where did you move from?" he asked.

"Colorado."

"What brought you to tiny old Craig?" Michael asked curiously.

Emma didn't want to explain too much, so she just said, "Um, my older brother lives here. William Grey."

"Oh yeah I know him," said Michael. "He works as a park ranger in the tourist station. We don't really get a lot of tourists though," he replied.

The conversation was interrupted when someone came walking through the door. Actually strutting would be a better term than walking. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his dark jeans. Dark tinted aviators covered his eyes and his hair was dark. An arrogant smirk was spread across his face.

The students and teacher all looked up as he entered. "Mr. O'Malley, please at least make an effort of being on time and not disrupting my class."

The boy to not saying anything, but his smirk grew. He started walking towards the empty desk behind Michael. Emma couldn't see his eyes but she could sense when their eyes met. His smirk faded from his face and she could see his eyebrows come together slowly. His nostrils seem to flare. The boy look so familiar but Emma just couldn't place it.

"Mr. O'Malley please take your seat so we can begin," said Mr. White, impatiently.

The strange moment was broken, and the O'Malley boy went and sat down behind Michael. "So what kept you this time, Jack?" asked Michael, grinning.

"Oh you know, just saving the world from evil, like usual," laughed the boy. The two teenage boys noticed Emma watching. "Oh, Emma, this is my friend, Jack. Jack this is Emma, the new girl." Jack gave a quick nod of recognition and then turned back to his friend in front of him.

Soon class began and the day went on. Lunch finally came and Emma went to her locker to retrieve her lunch.

Emma stood there looking at all the people talking and laughing with each other at the tables. She didn't know where to sit. After a couple of minutes of gaping like a deer in the headlights, a girl came up to Emma holding a tray. She had red hair and wide friendly blue eyes. It seems that freckles had taken over her body. "Hello, you're the new girl here aren't you?"

"Yeah," Emma replied, smiling shyly, "I'm Emma."

"I'm Rachel. Come on and sit with us."

Rachel led Emma through the sea of heads. As she passed, people turn to watch her. The redhead noticed and said, "Don't worry; they'll get bored with you eventually. We don't really get a lot of visitors so you're the shiny new toy."

The two girls came to a table that had three other people. One was another girl and the other two were guys. When Emma and Rachel sat down the three looked up. "Hey guys. This is Emma. She's just started here. Emma meet Heather, James, and Daniel." They all nodded to Emma, welcoming.

After that there wasn't much conversation aimed toward Emma. She watch the three teens talk while she ate her lunch quietly. A table near the edge of the cafeteria was occupied by four other students. Two of them she recognized. They were the two guys she had met in first hour, Michael and Jack, and with them were to girls. One of them was sitting beside Jack. She looked a lot like him except her hair had a bit more red in it than the dark-haired boy beside her. The other girl was the definition of pale. She had almost paper white skin, pale almost white blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

All four of them were talking with each other. Michael and the blonde girl were chatting normally but the other two had their heads together whispering furiously. The girl had a worried look while Jack looked increasingly agitated.

"Hey," Emma said, getting the chatting teens at her table's attention. "Who are they?" She gestured towards the table with the four strange people.

"Oh them?" said Rachel, "They are kind of weird. Nice but strange. Well mostly. See the blonde? That's Tara. Frankly she's kind of a bitch."

"Rachel! Language!" exclaimed Heather.

"Oh chill Heather. Anyway, Michael, the lighter haired guy, is a pretty cool guy. He's kinda quiet he's always nice to everyone."

Heather decided to join in at this point. "Not to mention he's totally hot!" She giggled profusely.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the giggling brunette and continued. "That other guy is Jack. He's I guess what you would call a bad boy, but he never really causes trouble. He keeps to himself and only really talks to those three."

Once again Heather interrupted the redhead, "He's a jerk. He thinks he's so cool just because he wears a leather jacket that he looks really hot in and he is mysterious and a really sexy way."

"Oh shut it Heather. You're just sore still from him turning you down _again. _How many times have you asked him out?"

After that, Heather didn't say anything, just sulked, and Rachel continued on.

"That's Kira, Jack's twin sister. She's pretty much the same as Jack. They really only keep to each other."

Emma kept staring at Jack. She was sure she had seen him from somewhere. She had to admit she agreed with Heather, he was kind of good-looking. She was still pondering and then Emma finally realized it. Jack was the strange boy she saw on the beach the day before.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The tall trees flew past in a blur of brown and green. The wind whistled through her ears and buffeted her fur. Her paws made up forest floor. She heard others behind her running, trying to catch up but to no avail. She was too fast for all of them. Well almost all of them. She heard pounding paws beside her. Looking to her right, she saw a huge dark gray, almost black, wolf running along beside her. He had deep, bottomless golden eyes and streaks of silver ran through his dark for. Something told her that she knew this dark wolf.

They both ran side by side through the green forest until they came to a narrow calm river. She stopped when she was at the shore. She could see the others jumping across the river, but instead of following them, she stopped and looked down at the water. The dark wolf beside her whimpered impatiently to her, wanting to join the others, but wouldn't leave her side. She lowered her head down to the Stillwater and looked at her reflection. A great white head, long snout, and deep green eyes gazed back at her.

Emma's eyes flew open when the alarm clock went off, waking her abruptly. She sat up, thinking wave sleep and Hirsch range streams. She quickly went through her usual morning routine and went down stairs to get some breakfast.

Will had not come in until Emma was already asleep last night so she hadn't seen him since yesterday morning. When Emma came down from her room, Will was waiting for her with a smile on his face. "Good morning! Sorry I got in so late last night but I was held up getting your car. I think you'll like it," he said. "It's outside and ready for you to drive. I also filled up the tank for you."

A bright grin broke out on him as face. "Thanks so much!" She went outside to work an old model of a VW Beetle was parked on the curb.

"It's kind of old, I know, but it runs good," he said.

"Oh it's perfect Will!" Emma exclaimed. She all but tackled him in a hug.

"Well you are very welcome," laughed Will. "She's good to go for you to drive to school."

"Okay then I'll see you this afternoon," said Emma, getting in the car.

"All right then. I have to work today but I should be home around the time you get back from school." With that, it Emma drove off in the direction to with the school and Will went back inside to get ready for work.

Soon she arrived at school. She found the student parking lot and parked her car near the back entrance. As she was getting out something, her eye a blue Jeep had pulled in just about the time Emma had. Two people got out, Kira and Jack O'Malley, the twins she had seen yesterday. She watched them for a moment. Kira started walking to the building, but Jack lagged behind. He caught Emma's eye and, like the day before, everything seemed to slow down.

Jack's sister, hero, noticed her twin brothers distraction. She looked first at Jack, then at Emma, and then back at Jack. She said something to Jack but imitating here what it was. He looked back to his sister and reply. They continued their walk to the building. Emma lulled beside her car and didn't start walking to the school until the last minute so she wouldn't run into the twins.

When Emma came to the front steps, she spotted the group she sat with at lunch the day before. Rachel caught sight of her and waved her over. "Hey, Emma! So how was your first day yesterday?" She asked the blonde.

"It was good. Everyone is pretty cool," replied Emma.

Heather came up to Emma, "Sooo I saw you and Jack O'Malley catch each other's eye," she said. "Could we be possibly interested? Hmmm?"

"What's? Oh, no of course not. I've never even spoken to him."

"Aww Rachel she's blushing! You are SO crushing on the bad boy!"

"No I'm not!" exclaimed Emma. "I don't even know the guy."

"Well good," said Heather, Lauren her voice. "'Cause he doesn't date. At least not anyone from here. He thinks he must be too good any of us or something."

"Oh layoff her, Heather. It's only her second day," said James, coming up to stand next to Rachel. He smiled at Emma and she smiled back. She continued on to her locker to get her things for her first class before the bell rang. Emma came into Mr. White's room. She was the only student there. Mr. White was sitting at his desk grading papers when she walked in. He looked up and smiled. "Good morning Miss Grey. It's nice to see an early bird. She smiled and walked to the seat she had sat in the day before.

A second person walked and shortly after Emma had sat down. Mr. White's gruff voice tore her out of her thoughts.

"Well well, Mr. O'Malley. I never thought I'd see the day you come in actually on time, much less early."

Emma looked up to the person who had come in. Jack O'Malley was standing in front of her desk looking down at her through dark lenses of his sunglasses. His hand went up to rub the back of his neck are awkwardly. "Uh, hello," he said.

"Hi…" Emma replied uncertainly. Jack didn't say anything back and he just stood there, staring down at her. Emma began to fidget nervously has the boy stood for silently. Jack noticed and cleared his throat. "Er...sorry," he said. "You just look a lot like someone I once knew."

"Oh…" replied Emma.

"Oh yeah um... Guess I never really got a chance to really introduce myself. I'm Jack."

"Emma," she replied. Other students began to file in has the bell ring. Instead of sitting where he did yesterday, Jack sat down behind Emma. When Michael arrived, he noticed Jack's new seating choice. He said nothing but locked eyes with Jack and raised an eyebrow, questioningly. Emma didn't notice the exchange however.

The rest of the day passed quickly. When the final bell rang, it was already raining outside. Emma rushed through the parking lot to her car. Has she was turning the ignition, she spotted Jack leaning against the Jeep he had arrived in that morning. A cigarette was resting between his index and middle finger. He brought us slowly up to his mouth and inhaled. His eyes, hidden behind dark lenses, were on her. He ignored the rain like it wasn't even there. Emma wasn't sure what to do. Should she wave? _Why does he found me so damn interesting? _thought Emma to herself. She cocked an eyebrow and he did the same to her in and answering why I know. Emma raised her hand in an awkward half wave.

Jack stood up has if he was going to walk toward her but stopped when his sister walked up. Kira looked to wear her twin was looking and glared first at Jack and then at Emma. She angrily said something to Jack Emma couldn't hear and they both got into the Jeep. Emma watched the Jeep speed off for a while before pulling out her own vehicle and driving the opposite direction to her home.

Soon days turned into weeks and Emma settled in comfortably in Craig. She had fallen in with the group of four, Rachel, Heather, James, and Daniel. She and Rachel had become inseparable. Emma parked in her usual spot and headed towards the steps were Rachel and the others were waiting for her.

"Morning, Emma!" said Heather.

"Ugh. You are not normal. No one should be this perky as you this early," Emma groaned tiredly. "Flippin' morning people."

"I'm guessing you didn't get your coffee this morning," laughed James. Emma shot him a dirty look which made the group laughed even more. She had noticed James' is growing interest for her and his feelings. She tried to put him off anyway she could. She had just got here and was still dealing with the situation of her parents. Emma wasn't ready to date just yet.

The bell rang and everyone headed inside for their classes. Inmate came into her class and sat down in usual seat beside Michael. Ever since that day she had the odd conversation with him, Jack had always set behind her and hadn't been late as much. He never said anything to Emma since that day, just sat near her. Today, however, that changed.

The class was doing historical essays that day. Emma was quietly working on hers, organizing information about ancient Egypt, when she felt something on the back of her head. She waved her hand out behind her, distracted; her attention on her work. She felt it again and she waved it off a second time. The third time she looked behind her where she saw Jack sitting there, resting his chin in his left hand, with a lazy expression on his face. In his other hand was a lock of her hair that he was twirling around in his fingers. Space Emma shot him a dark confused look. "What are you doing?" she asked Jack.

"I dunno...I'm bored," he replied, that lazy smirk growing on his face. Emma didn't say anything back to him, but glared at him for a moment and turned back around.

After that class, she didn't see Jack again until lunch. She walked out of the cafeteria to the front grassy area where the students visited and some ate their lunch there. Emma was alone that day because everyone else in her group doing something else.

She was looking around for a good spot to sit down and read when she spotted Jack. He was on a more deserted shady side of the building, leaning back against the brick wall with one leg propped up and his arms were crossed in front of his chest. His gaze was drawn to her. The two stared at each other for a moment; Emma furrowed her eyebrows and began to walk over to Jack. His eyes followed her whole time she was coming towards him. He cocked his eyebrow as she came closer. "Well, hello."

"Hi."

The furrowed expression was still on her face when she came up in front of Jack. They said nothing at first, only looked at each other. "So..?" asked Jack. Emma blinked at him and then asked, "What?"

"What did you come over here for? Do you need something?"

Him and started to ask him something but the words frozen her throat when she watched Jack dig out a pack of cigarettes and got out one. He shoved the pack back in his back pocket of his dark jeans proceeded to dig inside his pocket and product a small lighter. She watched as he flicked the lighter to life, bringing forth the flame, shielding it with his hands lifting it to the end of the slender white stick propped between his lips. Her eyes traveled up from the smoldering light, past his lips to his dark eyes gazing back at her.

Whatever word she was going to say died in her throat almost instantly. She couldn't remember what she was going to say. Emma started from moment and I covered with, "That's disgusting. Do you know what that's doing to your health?"

Jack let out a loud barking laugh. "Oh don't worry about me. I'll be just fine."

"What, you don't believe me? Well look it up. It can kill you in many different ways," she replied.

Jack didn't reply, but just smirked at the irritated blonde in front of him. "What did you come over here for anyway?" he asked. Emma blinked at him for a moment. She almost forgotten the reason she had came over to him in the first place. "Um… Well, I want to know what's the deal with you?" she asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked space Jack, smoothly.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Well I don't know," said Jack. "I find you… intriguing."

"Intriguing?"

"Yes, intriguing."

Emma narrowed her eyes at Jack. Before she could reply, the Bell began to ring, signaling the end of lunch break. Jack flash another smug smirk as he threw his half smoked cigarette on the ground and sauntered off to the building, leaning Emma scowling after him.

She turned and stomped off in the direction of her next class. Emma was still fuming when she walked into her sixth hour class, AP English. She plopped down in her usual seat between Rachel and James. Rachel, who noticed her ear it hated state first, asked, "What's got you so worked up?"

Emma sighed heavily and said, "Oh, nothing, just stupid people being stupid."

"Is someone bothering you?" asked James, concerned.

"No it's okay."

"Oh, I know what it is," said Rachel, smirking. "It's that Jack isn't it?"

"Oooh, what is Emma in the bad boy up to hm?" said a voice. Heather had walked in the classroom. Her sixth hour teacher was gone for a week so she hadn't been skipping in Emma's class. Mrs. Jones never made them to a lot anyway, so she never cared.

"Nothing is going on, thank you. That's stupid Jack is just so…so…_stupid_." said Emma.

"You two are bound to be together," laughed Rachel.

"No way," replied Emma. "I can't _stand _him! He's just so arrogant, and full of himself. He thinks he owns the whole world with the way he struts everywhere and that stupid smirk." Emma looked up from her ranting to find Heather and Rachel both smirking.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing," said Rachel. "It's just that some things are so obvious, it hurts."

"Whatever."

The redhead and brunette laughed has the annoyed blonde sulked in her chair. James had chosen to remain silent throughout this exchange, but a dark look of jealousy graced his normally soft features.

The day wound into the final hours school and Emma was sitting in her last class of the day, chemistry. It was the only other class she had with Jack. The teacher, Mrs. Waltz, and forced assigned seats, so Jack had to sit to rows over from Emma, and the thin pale blonde, Tara set behind him.

Said the girl was currently propping her bare foot on Jack's shoulder, painting her toenails lime green. Jack ignored the imposing for her with a bored expression.

The hour dragged on for what seemed like an eternity for Emma. Class was nearing its end and Emma was jotting down some last-minute notes overreactions. When she finally finished, she shut her textbook and started away in her bag along with her other things and let out a heavy sigh. She glanced up to the clock to her for head hit the desk, and groaned after seeing how much time was left in class. A small sound caught her attention. Emma looked up and looked around trying to find the source of the sound. It was the sound of snickering it was coming from Jack.

He was smirking and laughing at her. Emma shot him a dark where and stepped out her tongue at Jack. Sitting behind Jack, Tara merely rolled her eyes at the two.

Finally, the shrill sound of ringing signaled the end of the school day. Emma jumped for chair and rushed out into the hall. Today had dragged on, tortuously for her and she was eager to get home and relax.


	3. Chapter 3

The parking lot was full of students milling about and cars lined up trying to get out onto the road. Some people were gathered in groups, here and there, talking and laughing about recent events were the ones to come. Emma arrived to her car soon. She was digging around in her bag trying to find her car keys and she noticed the left rear tire was completely flat.

Emma let out a ground and pulled out her cell phone to call her brother. She was in the middle of dialing Will's number, when she remembered that he was working today in wouldn't be able to answer his phone. "Well this is just flippin' fabulous!" Emma growled to herself. "Stupid tire!" She kicked out at the said tire in frustration, but instead of bouncing off the rubber part of the tire, her toe connected with the hard metal rim. A hot sharp jolt of pain shot through her foot, making her teeth grind.

"Dammit! Sonova- oww!" Emma let out a string of curses, while bending over holding her throbbing foot.

"Need some help?" came an amused voice from behind her.

Emma spun around and standing there, grinning like a devil, was Jack. "What do _you_ want?"

"Well I noticed that you were in a bit of a predicament. So I came over," he replied.

"Look," she said. "I'm in the middle of having one of the worst days ever, and you are _not _helping _at all. _So _if _you'd be so kind as to go away and leave me alone, that would be wonderful." She glared white hot daggers at him.

"Hey, hey now, calm down. I come in peace." Jack put his hands, palms facing forward. "I came not to torture, but to help."

"Help?" Emma cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Mhmmm."

"And how do you think you are going to do that?" She asked. "I don't see a spare tire on you anywhere. Do you?"

"I was talking about a ride actually."

"What?"

"Let me give you a ride home," said Jack. "Unless you want sit here for the next three hours." Emma thought for a moment while staring at him. She really did not want to sit around waiting all day until she could get a hold of her brother. On the other hand, she wasn't sure of Jack's motives. For all she knew, he could just be trying to get in her pants, although he really didn't seem like that kind of guy. He was a total ass, yes, but not about person. Emma sighed heavily. "Fine."

She followed Jack across the nearly empty parking. They walked around the outside of the parking lot. Emma stopped dead in her tracks as Jack kept walking.

"No. Absolutely not. No way." Emma shook her head and started walking backwards from where Jack was standing.

"Oh c'mon," said Jack. "It's no more dangerous than a car. Look I even have a helmet for you."

"Do you even know how to drive that thing?"

"Obviously."

Emma glared at him and said "You're just trying to secretly kill me. Ha! I knew it!" Jack raised an eyebrow and eyed her strangely. She promptly stuck out her tongue and him.

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Look you can either write this or walk home, and I'm Freddy sure rain is on its way."

Emma looked up at the sky, which in fact was dark gray and the wind was picking up, and then she looked at the sleek black motorcycle. She let out a heavy sigh and replied with the sulking "Fine."

Jack smirked at Emma and put the round helmet on her head, all the while as she sulked. He swung his leg around and straddled the bike, his weight settling on it. Jack looked up at Emma and said, "Alright midget, your turn. Hop on."

Emma gulped and stepped forward. She put her hands on Jack's shoulders tentatively and swung her leg over onto the seat behind him. One she had settled into it, Jack turned over the ignition and the engine roared to life. It was much louder than a car engine and she could feel it vibrating through her chest. As Jack let off clutch, the bike rolled forward ever so slightly and Emma let out a small yelp and locked her arms around Jack's waist tightly.

A small chuckle came from him and he twisted his head around slightly to gaze at her with one eye. He pulled one corner of his mouth into a half smirk. She shot him another dark look in response.

"You better hold on tight, Blondie." They took off out of the parking lot and onto the main road. After a few minutes of driving through town Jack steered the bike right, down a smaller county road, instead of towards the coast in the direction of Emma's house.

"Hey! This isn't the road to my house. You're going the wrong way!" yelled Emma over the roar of the engine.

"Oh don't worry," he yelled back. "I know where your house is. We're gonna take the scenic route."

"Scenic route?_ What?_" She yelled. "Wait how do you know where I live?" Jack didn't reply, just laughed and sped up. Emma yelped loudly in clung to him tighter.

After a few minutes of riding through town and Emma having her face pressed into Jack's back, she peeked out a bit. Then she raised her head all the way up and gazed up at the gray sky watch the overhanging treetops zooming over her. A smile grew upon her face. A laugh escaped out and she threw her head back and watched as the world flew by.

They had been riding for a while with Jack leaned his head back towards Emma and yelled "Hey get ready for a detour. There's something I want to show you."

"Wait a minute!" Emma yelled back. "Detour? Nobody said anything about a detour!"

Jack steered the bike off a tiny road that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Quickly the road began to become very steep and seemed to have a constant curve to it. Emma realized they were driving up the mountain. For about ten minutes they drove upwards until the road finally leveled out and turned into even smaller gravel road.

Eventually Jack slowed the motorcycle down to park. The place they had stopped at couldn't really be called a "parking lot." It was a very small graveled area on the kind of cliff; one small side was a straight drop off overlooking some river rapids and a waterfall, and the rest was surrounded by tall evergreens and boulders.

"What is this place?" Emma asked while climbing off the bike.

"Just a place I like to come to for some peace and quiet, and maybe to think," replied Jack.

"But why show it to me?"

"Well I don't know. I guess I just wanted to. You seem like the type to like having a secret hideaway. And this," Jack waved his hands around, gesturing to the surrounding area, "is mine."

Emma walked slowly to the overlook and gazed out to the waterfall. "It's beautiful," she whispered to herself. Jack slid his gaze from Emma to the view in front of him. He came up beside her and said "Yeah I guess…"

She abruptly turned to Jack. "You know something funny?" she asked.

"And what, may I ask, is that?" replied Jack, sounding bored.

"After all these months I've been here in Alaska, I've never once seen your eyes." Emma turned her head away from the waterfall and looked into the reflective surfaces of Jack sunglasses. She knew his eyes were on hers the entire time.

"Oh really now?" Jack raised his eyebrow. She nodded and waited to see what he would say or do. He didn't say anything else, so she tentatively raised her hands to his classes. She paused to see if he would object. When he didn't, Emma slowly brought the glasses away from Jack's face and stared into his eyes for the first time.

Her breath caught has she saw Jack's eyes. They were endless as it seemed; deep pools that could be read like a book. But the most amazing, and changes things the color of them; a deep dark yellow gold. She was completely caught by them in the: her deeper and deeper. The two stood close to each other, gazing into each other's eyes and silence. Emma hadn't realized how close they had gotten until she noticed that she could feel his warm breath faint on her lips.

Emma blinked and quickly stepped back, filling her face go hot. Jack broke eye contact altogether by turning his head to the side. He cleared his throat and said, "We should probably head back now, looks like rain."

Soon they started to head back in the direction of town, driving along the coast. Emma rested her forehead against Jack's back and closed her eyes to protect them from the chilly wind. While she was resting her eyes, her mind began to wonder. Has Jack sped up, she instinctively tightened her arms around his waist. Through the smell of salty air, rain, and soil, she could smell his scent. It wasn't any kind of cologne. It was musky, deep, almost like the forest, mixed in with the faint scent of leather. It reminded Emma of something wild. It was intoxicating… _Emma Leigh Grey, you shut your mouth right now! What is wrong with you, thinking things like that? _

She tried to ignore it and think of other things, but she cannot get help good he smelled out of her mind area and returned under her road and came to her driveway. Jack drove up and parked the bike.

"Umm… Thanks. For the ride I mean." Emma stood in front of Jack and the motorcycle that was still purring, shifting from foot to foot, awkwardly.

"No problem, Blondie," he replied that smirk of his. Emma's face fell into a scowl and was about to shoot a comeback at Jack but he'd already sped off, the sound of the engine roaring down the road. She glared after him and started before she started to her front door.

Will was already home and standing at the kitchen counter, making a sandwich. "You're home late," he said without turning around.

"Yeah, I had a flat. But I got a ride home, from Jack."

"Why didn't you call me? And Jack who?"

"Well he offered to just give me arise I would have to wait for you. And Jack O'Malley," replied Emma digging through the fridge for food.

Will stopped what he was doing and looked over at her. "The O'Malley boy drove you home?"

"Yes… Is that a bad thing? Does he have a bad rep or something?" asked Emma.

"Not really. He just seems like someone you should be cautious of."

"Oh my God, Will, are you serious?"

"Yes, Emma, I am. He just not that well known around here, and I don't like it that I don't know much about him."

"Oh you don't have to worry about me, 'cause it was just a ride home," replied Emma. She let the refrigerator door slammed shut and went upstairs to her room.

She fell back on her bed the heavy sigh. Her eyes focus and thoughts about recent events of the day fluttered around in her brain. One in particular kept coming back._ Jack. _No matter how bad she tried to push it away, Emma could not get the smell of him out of her mind. Soon she became sleepy, and managed to doze off.

_She was dreaming again. She was running to the force, this time on to let consider for. Her hair was down, flying behind her as she ran, and she was wearing a simple white dress. Her lungs were burning she could feel sharp stones, and six from the force for cutting to her feet, but she felt exhilarated._

_Something came running up beside her. Emma looked to her left and saw a russet colored wolf running along beside her. It met her gaze and ice blue eyes stared back at her. His mouth was open in a wide toothy grin, and his tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth while he ran. Another wolf, this one a light gray, green eyed wolf came up behind the red wolf. It snapped its sharp teeth at the other. This wolf had authority. The blue white red wolf responded to the gray wolf's command and obediently started to veer right, pushing Emma the same way. More wolves gathered around her running. Bodies were jumping and leaving over and around each other as they all ran._

_After a while they came to a small clearing in the forest. She ran to the middle and stalked while the wolves trotted circles around it and kept to the edge of the trees. But there was a lone wolf waiting for her. The dark wolf. He was lingering at the edge of the clearing. The moonlight glinted off his golden eyes, as he walked slowly out of the shadows they both stood there, staring at each other in silence. Suddenly he threw his head back and let out a deep mournful howl._

Emma's eyes shot open. She lifted her head and looked over to her alarm clock. It was sometime after two o'clock in the morning. It was then when Emma heard what had awoken her. Howling. It was wolves howling coming from her window. She slowly got up out of bed and walked over to the window. Undoing the latch, Emma let the window swing open.

The strangely warm wind caressed her skin and made her hair fluttered back slightly. The moon was nearly full and quite bright and thick fog covered the beach outside the window.

The wolves' howls began to get louder and Emma noticed joined in the chorus. They were quite close it seemed, almost as if they were right under her open window. She squinted, trying to spot the moving bodies.

Slipping on her tennis shoes and grabbed a hoodie, Emma went down stairs to the front door. She quietly slipped through the door and out to the front porch, then she began to make her way down the moonlit foggy beach.

By the time she reached the edge of the beach, the howling had quieted. Has she crept deeper into the fog, Emma could see large shadowy forms moving all around her. It was the wolves. Suddenly she realized she was surrounded. Emma began to regret her decision of walking down to the rocky beach when they started to circle closer. Some were trotting, and others were still running in circles around her. None of them were in clear view, hiding in the mist.

Emma gulped nervously. _Okay there are definitely no recorded attacks from healthy wolves in America. And they most definitely do not look starving or rapid._

She was just about to panic when it seemed that has suddenly they appeared; they disappeared, vanished into the thick silver fog. Emma looked around, trying to find them, when she spotted them. Her breath frozen her lungs and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. She could not believe what she was seeing. They were _huge. _Much, much bigger than normal wolves. They were larger than horses. The pack was running gracefully up the rocky shore, into the trees. She still couldn't make out individual colors but she could see them plain enough.

Emma was just about to head back to the house and pretend this all of the dream, when she spotted a lone wolf who had not followed the others. It was lingering just out of the trees, staring right at her. Slowly and hesitant, it began to walk towards her. Emma couldn't move; frozen in the wolf's deep gaze. _Oh God this is it. I'm going to get eaten by a freakish mega-wolf. Great. _Has it came closer, she could make out it looks better. Her breath caught tight in her chest. It was him. It had to be. It was the dark wolf from her dreams. His deep golden eyes stared into her bright green ones. He walked closer, ever so slowly, towering over her head.


	4. ATTENTION: Please read!

Hello lovelies! My gosh it has been a long time hasn't it? First of all I would like to say I am SO sorry I've left all of you for so long! So many things just came up and I just lost track of everything! I finally graduated high school and started collge, which that took up a LOT of my time. Soon after that I moved in with my boyfriend, then had to move back with my parents for a month AND THEN move into my new apartment with my boyfriend. Whew!  
>And now that I do actually have time to write, my beloved flashdrive that had everyhing, and I mean EVERYTHING on it, has gotten lost in the midst of everything. So! I want all of your wonderful opinions on something. Should I try to continue on with this story as it is, attempting to get everything from what is already published, OR start straight from scratch again? The story shouldn't changed that much but hopefully it could be better.<br>So what all do you think about it?


End file.
